


Various Gaeta/Hoshi ficlets

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Gaeta/Hoshi ficlets

**Reunion**  
Louis exited the raptor and stepped on to the overcrowded floor of the Galactica. The Pegasus was now gone forever, but right now, that wasn't his concern. Right now, the only thing on his mind was to find Felix.

Louis had met Felix Gaeta officially, not just over the wireless, at Joe's Bar on New Caprica. Felix had been gloriously drunk, and after he'd nearly spilled his drink all over Ellen Tigh, Louis offered to carry him home, partly because he knew Felix was friends with Dee and partly because Felix was incredibly attractive, even when wasted. Felix felt so guilty about it the next morning that he'd offered to take Louis on a date. Louis, of course, said yes.

That had been 9 months ago. Their first date hadn't been anything special, but Louis liked Felix enough to see him again, and apparently Felix had liked him enough as well. Louis wasn't planetside that often over the following five months, but whenever he was, he usually always found himself with Felix. Louis thought he might be falling in love.

Then the cylons showed up. Pegasus and the rest of the flying fleet jumped away, leaving everyone else stranded on New Caprica. Louis worried constantly about Felix, wondering if he was even alive. He knew Felix was in Baltar's administration, which made him vulnerable, but he also knew Felix was resourceful. He found some comfort in Dee, the two of them up late nights unable to sleep.

Now Louis' fears would be laid to rest. Either Felix was on this ship or he wasn't; either he'd made it off New Caprica alive or he hadn't. He just needed to try and find him.

Louis scanned the crowd. It was hard to make out anyone; Louis wasn't particularly tall and so he had to strain to see over everyone's heads. Worse still, Felix would be in civilian clothes, which would make him blend in with the hundreds of civilians on the hangar deck. Louis hoped his duty blues would make him stand out enough that maybe Felix would find him. If he were here.

A saluting Admiral Adama caught Louis' eye. That meant somebody military had to be disembarking. Louis looked in the direction Adama was saluting. He spotted Colonel Tigh first, then spotted him. Felix. He was standing on the wing of the raptor, high enough that Louis could clearly see him. Felix was alive.

Even so, Louis could tell this wasn't the same Felix he had known just four months ago. There was a sadness, a weariness in Felix's demeanor, and a deadness in his eyes.

Louis pushed his way through the crowd. It couldn't have been more than twenty feet, but it might as well have been a hundred clicks. The crowd didn't seem to want to budge, and Louis felt he couldn't get there fast enough.

Louis saw when Felix spotted him. A spark lit up in Felix's eyes- it was small, but it was there. Louis knew Felix was glad to see him again.

Felix stepped down off the raptor just as Louis reached him. Louis didn't hesitate for second; he immediately wrapped Felix tightly in his arms. Felix hugged him back, clinging to him as if the world might end if he let go.

"Welcome home, baby," said Louis. "Welcome home."

 

 **Anniversary**  
Louis showed up at Felix's rack, carrying a bouquet of "flowers" made from colored paper. Judging by the lack of glitter, Louis had made them himself and not designated the task to Hera.

"These are for you," said Louis, extending the flowers to Felix. "Real flowers were commanding a ridiculously high price on the black market, and while I love you, I don't love you _that_ much. I hope these are okay."

"It's the thought that counts," replied Felix with a smile. "What's the occasion? I know it's not because you feel deprived, given that two hours we spent in the observatory last night."

Felix could swear Louis started blushing.

"Um, actually, I'm pretty sure it's our six month anniversary today, so, you know, I wanted to do something special," said Louis.

Felix hadn't forgotten. He just thought monthly anniversaries were for doe-eyed high schoolers who thought six months meant practically married. "Thank you," said Felix. "I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you. I didn't think anyone our age celebrated anything before a year."

"I usually wouldn't," said Louis. "But in the world we live in now, I wasn't sure how many anniversaries we'd get."


End file.
